The Healing Torment
by MissFitt
Summary: My best SilverJim slashie fic yet! Taking place immediately after my last fic, Purp Seed Oil, Silver and Jim come into a confrontation after Jim neglects his work on the ship


Author's Note: Every Jim and Silver fic I have written can be read together to form a trilogy. They would go in order as such: "Purp Seed Oil", this one, and "Old Friends." Each can be appreciated individually, but are best read together in order. You can find all of them on my profile page, and as always, be a responsible reader and review. Thanks.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was the cyborg's silence that frightened Jim the most, especially the apathy it seemed to convey. In the past few weeks, he had identified Silver as a source of praise, someone he could make proud without having to offer any apologies. Jim had loved the idea of the older man seeing him as a worthy person, rather than a reformed delinquent, but now it appeared to be a hopeless fantasy. Troublemaking seemed to be encoded in Jim's genetics as surely as his brown eyes and slight build. But despite that, deep down, he knew that Silver would most likely catch him in this misadventure, so he was testing him, to determine what, if any, feelings the man had for him. Now he feared the worst was true, that Silver really didn't care about him, or worse, reviled him!  
  
He didn't mean any harm in taking one of the solar skiffs out for a quick ride, there wasn't even any damage done. Jim just needed to feel that freedom, the wind in his hair and that roll in his stomach from maneuvering the stolen schooner through the clouds, trailing comets through the Etherium. It was the only way he could find release from the knot of lust his soul was bound in. Just the night before, when Jim was lost in the guilt and sadness over Mister Arrow's death, they had come close to the point of no return. Seeking to forget about the tragedy of the day before, Jim had sought comfort from Silver and ended up bent over one of the long tables in the galley, awaiting the climax of their building sexual tension, the penetration he both wanted and feared more than anything in his life. The completion never came, for Silver's protective side had won out over his desire. He sent Jim away, reverting back from lover to authority figure. Whether he knew it or not, that change did nothing to cool down Jim's yearning, as it was the stern, commanding side of Silver that enflamed him to begin with.   
  
Jim was almost certain he was going to see quite a bit of that stern side now, for immediately upon arriving back in the hangar bay from his little joyride, there was Silver, standing on the plank next to the open hatch, looking fierce enough to spit bullets. No sooner did the automatic door close behind the returning skiff that his mechanical arm reached out and grasped Jim by the shoulder. Without a word, he hauled him out of the tiny boat and out of the bay. Jim didn't even bother trying to explain, and instead just focused on keeping up with Silver as he was led through the hall that joined the hangar to the galley. Entering the cramped kitchen, the old cyborg lightly shoved Jim forward, close to the very table they'd nearly coupled on the night before. He hadn't said a word since apprehending the boy. In his mind, Jim was begging him to speak, scold, and scream, to do anything but remain silent. He was terrified to think that he had once again crossed the line, and ruined a relationship with someone he loved. Just as his eyes began to fill with tears, Jim heard Silver clear his throat in an attempt to form words, and he gazed in anticipation at the older man's face, which suddenly conveyed a strange sadness.   
  
"I'm very sorry, Jimbo. Truly, I am," the coarse brogue contrasted with the doleful words.   
  
"Wha-what do you mean?" Jim felt his heart clench as he waited for Silver to continue.  
  
"It weren't me intention last night to make you think I'm indifferent to ye, so much so that ye had to go and shirk off yer responsibilities and do somethin' so downright daft!" His tone finally began to put across some anger. He stepped closer to Jim, who backed away, bumping into the table and grasping the edge of it.   
  
Somewhat relieved that Silver was actually saddened by his behavior, he decided to provoke him just a little. "Aren't you? You obviously don't like me enough to…well; it was YOU who threw ME out! That's not exactly a showing of warmth!"  
  
By now, Silver was within inches of Jim, his eyes narrowed and his breathing hard. "You don't seem ta know the first thing 'bout affection, boy! If I cared not for ye, yer bum would be so sore today you'd hardly be walkin', let alone stealin' a skiff!"  
  
Jim looked down, trying to hide the blush in his face. He wasn't sure how to respond. It began to make sense, Silver actually cared for him enough not to take advantage of his youthful innocence, but it didn't change the fact that he wanted him, wanted the dominating side of Silver that showed when he ordered him about to be transferred to a sexual encounter. He wanted Silver to overpower him, to hold him and manipulate him into frenzy. In the end, he didn't answer the rather blue declaration about his bum, and Silver continued to speak.  
  
"But no matter, Jimbo. After this little stunt, I'll be makin' sure yer arse is so raw, you'll remember this lesson for days."  
  
Momentarily confused, Jim's eyebrows furrowed together, then the sudden realization hit. "Oh, you wouldn't dare to-"  
  
"I dare ta do whatever I please!" Silver bellowed, pointing his human finger at him. "And don't ever be thinking otherwise! Now, you best be turnin' around and takin' the position you happily assumed over that table last night!"  
  
"You can't be serious. I've never been, never had that…" Jim was so flustered by the suggestion, he could barely think. It was true, he had never been spanked before, and the occasional smack on the hand when he was a child by his mother didn't really count. "Come on, you aren't really going to do this, are you?"  
  
"I'll make it much worse if you don't stop yer yapping and get to leaning over that table there!"  
  
His breath a ragged rush of air, Jim relented and slowly turned around. How bad could it possibly be? There had been numerous times where he had wiped out on a solar surfer, landing hard on his backside, oftentimes causing some rather nasty bruising. Silver's hand couldn't possibly do any worse damage, could it? At least, his normal hand couldn't. Would he be cruel enough to use…nah. That wasn't a concern in the least. His entire midsection, from his chest to his groin, began to tighten as he leaned over the table, resting his elbows on the aged wood. His bottom strained against the seat of his pants as it was thrust out, and he was suddenly acutely aware of every nerve ending in that area, and Silver had not even touched him yet! Jim closed his eyes and listened intently as Silver took several steps to the right, aligning his human hand with his bottom for just the right angle to strike from, to hit the most sensitive spots. It wasn't the impending pain that had Jim on edge, it was the vulnerable position he was in, the same as the night before, only now he was being punished, humiliated, and he was very confused at the sudden rush of excitement at just the thought!  
  
Silver's large hand, like wood encased in suede, made brief contact with the fleshy mound of Jim's buttock, the heat seeping through his pants as he firmly molded his hand against the boy. "Believe me, Jimbo, afterwards, we'll both be feelin' much better!"  
  
Jim heard the first slap on his upturned ass before he felt it. It resonated in his head and echoed off the pots and pans hanging around the galley. The pain started as a mild sting, like bees buzzing around underneath his pants, but the second strike came down within seconds, igniting a burning sensation in his flesh, and he knew this was going to hurt. He tried to remain silent, not embarrass himself further by crying out. By the tenth or eleventh slap, all landing in the exact same place, the sensitive crease between his buttock and his upper thigh, he could no longer control it and small shouts escaped his lips as the burly hand made contact again and again. Finally, he could sit still no longer, and sprung up, evading Silver's limb as it sliced the air to deliver a blow.   
  
Trembling from head to toe, Jim tried to catch his breath and protest. "Please, I can't…I can't take anymore!"  
  
"Lad, yer certainly in no position to be telling me to stop just yet. Ye won't be seriously harmed; ye can trust me on that. This is something you sorely need." The man's voice was oddly calm, no longer angry or governing, like he was speaking to a close friend, advising him.   
  
Silver lumbered over to the bench on the side of the table, sitting down and settling. He motioned for Jim to come towards him. "We're far from finished here, Jimbo, and I don't want ye to be squirming and writhing the whole time. Ye won't be getting nothing out of this that way."  
  
Grasping Jim's wrist in his human hand, he pulled him towards his lap, deftly working the buckle on his belt free with the mechanical fingers of his cyborg hand. He worked so quickly, Jim had little time to protest, before he knew it, his pants were hovering around his knees and he was being pulled over Silver's lap.   
  
"Come on, you wouldn't really…"Jim tried to plead with him, but Silver hauled him over his wide lap, his chest being pressed against the cool, unyielding steel of Silver's metal thigh, while his bare lower region was centered on his warm, human thigh, large and corded with strength.   
  
"Please, sir, I didn't mean to cause so much trouble," he quietly begged. "I won't ever doubt you again, just don't do this!"  
  
Not only was Jim's bottom growing sore, he was growing quite aroused, much to his humiliation. His uncovered member chafed against Silver's pants, and was already semi-erect. The firmness of the older man's hand, the leathery slapping against him, and the growing warmth of his bum all conspired to end in him climaxing or coming very close. He briefly wondered if this was what Silver had had in mind with this punishment.  
  
"Jimbo, I'm disappointed that ye still don't trust me enough to believe I care for ye. I'm doing this for nothing but yer own good, as ye shall see soon enough," Silver's voice for a moment faltered, and it caught Jim's attention. He was only slightly surprised now to see that the cyborg was also becoming excited by this encounter. There wasn't much time to ponder this, though; for he resumed the spanking fairly quickly once the boy was situated over his knees. To keep him from squirming anymore, Silver had his hands pinned tightly behind his back in his metal grasp. Feeling helpless and exposed, but unafraid, Jim braced himself for the remainder of the spanking.  
  
The contact between Silver's huge hand and Jim's young, pale bottom was explosive from the first smack in this new position. The pain bloomed onto Jim's body, starting at the top layer of his skin, seeping deeper into the susceptible flesh. The next blow made him draw in a deep breath, white stars bursting in front of his eyes. They came one after another, two or three seconds in between, just enough time to re-ignite the fire of the smack before while adding more to it. For several minutes, Jim bit down on his lip and grimaced, desperate not to cry out. This was definitely a painful experience, but one so intimate, so emotionally charged, it was hard to deny the rapidly growing arousal in Jim's mind, and most certainly in his body. His naked erection was getting larger and larger, straining against Silver's pants and rubbing hard against his thigh, far too blatantly to be ignored. Silver had to know the reaction the spanking was having on him, and still he didn't stop, rather he increased his tempo, spanking until the once milky bum was various shades of pink and red. His hand was so large, he could easily cover the boy's entire bum at once, but with careful aim, his thick fingers pressed firmly together, he focused on the burning crease at the junction where his thighs began, delivering at least a hundred consecutive spanks to each side.   
  
This was hardly the first spanking Silver had ever administered, and he knew those two places would be quite tender for next couple of days, to serve as a reminder of the punishment every time he sat down. He was acutely aware of the response Jim's nether region was having, the whispering rasp of his member confirmed the desire. It angered him to admit it, but he was just as moved by having Jim on his lap, though he managed to keep Jim centered enough on his thighs not to feel his own erection. His anger at the young man's misadventures was fading quickly, but it was replaced by the worst sexual frustration of his life. As the minutes past, and the strikes grew more intense, he realized the chastisement had evolved into sublimation for what they both really wanted, but what Silver's sense of decency would not allow. That insight suddenly gave Silver that same sense of sleaziness he felt last night. He was again taking advantage of Jim's trust, deriving his own sexual pleasure under the guise of a fair punishment. It had to end soon, before the limit was passed. Besides, he wasn't sure Jim's bum could take much more. Consistent spanking for nearly ten minutes had reduced it to a mass of fiery red smarting, peppered with small bruises.  
  
For the last few minutes, Jim forgot all about trying to remain quiet, and cried out sharply with each blow, nearly drowning out the reverberation of the smacks themselves. Hot tears free falling down his cheeks and dripping onto the floor, Jim's heart stirred. As much as this was excruciating and embarrassing, in his heart, he was relieved to feel the obvious love that went into the reprimand, and he didn't feel ashamed to allow himself the catharsis of crying, yelping, and what limited fidgeting he could do. If he was going to take anything out of this lesson, it was the gratifying knowledge that he never had to put on an act for Silver. It was safe to be emotionally vulnerable to him; there was no risk of rejection.   
  
Silver concluded with a final once-over of spanks from the top curve of Jim's bum, all the way down to his mid thighs. Stopping abruptly, he rested his hand right where he delivered the last one, in the very center of his bum. The heat radiated mutually from the touch; connecting them on a level they had never reached before. Jim was shaking hard now, his entire being racked with sobs. They remained in that position, with no idea of how much time passed, it could have been minutes, or an hour. Neither of them spoke, but Silver slowly released Jim's hands from his grasp, freeing him to get up, but he didn't move. He grasped Silver's leg, his head still pointed downwards and cried against him. The entire time, the cyborg's hand did not leave Jim's bottom.  
  
When he finally did stand up, feeling stiff and aching, Jim fumbled in pulling his pants back up, fastening them and composing himself. The material grazed over his well-spanked hindquarters, and he couldn't help but flinch a little, but the sensation made his chest flutter on the inside with the memory of how erotic the experience had been. He had come unexpectedly from the last few strikes, and for a terrifying moment, he was afraid he had spilled onto Silver's lap. His fears were quieted when he noticed the tiny white puddle on the floor, between the cyborg's feet. The blush in his face matched the redness on his arse, and when Silver stood up, he fell into his arms and held tight. This was someone who cared for him, undeniably. His throbbing lower half was proof of that fact in at least two ways, and most of the doubts acquired the night before were vanishing. "You were right. I do feel better," he managed to whimper.  
  
"I'm glad for ye, Jim, I most surely am," Silver's voice almost caught in his throat as he embraced him, stroking his messy chestnut hair. He could feel the boy was weakened from the chastisement, his knees shook and he leaned heavily against the large man's chest. Steadying him, Silver grasped Jim's shoulder and stepped back.  
  
"Ye best be getting to the rest of the chores ye cast aside today, and I need to be gettin' the evenin' meal started. We've lost a bit o' time today, ya know. I hope we won't be havin' to do this very often!"  
  
Jim chuckled a little. "No, we won't. I promise."  
  
"There's a good lad. Now ye best be off," Silver ruffled his hair lightly and sent him away, his heart more endeared than ever to his cabin boy. He watched Jim shuffle up the stairs to the deck, and when he was out of sight, he sighed heavily and turned around. He hoped he had time to change his pants before starting dinner, and he really hoped that Jim didn't notice the stain on the front, right over his crotch!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
And thus concludes what is possibly the kinkiest fic I have ever written. Ironic, isn't it? The whole theme of the fic is about trust, and being emotionally open with the person you love, but these two characters are destined for betrayal in their movie! Ah well, no relationship is ever perfect, but these two do seem to have a genuine connection together, don't they? 


End file.
